In my own time
by Butterflysparkle97
Summary: Jo and Alex travel to LA upon being referred to Dr Jake Reilly for fertility treatment. While down in LA Jo unexpectedly meets Addison Montgomery, who bears the news to Jo that she is her biological daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title-** In my own time

 **Plot-** Jo and Alex travel to LA upon being referred to Dr Jake Reilly for fertility treatment. While down in LA Jo unexpectedly meets Addison Montgomery, who bears the news to Jo that she is her biological daughter.

Hi everyone, so this is just an idea that I had. Please let me know if you like it and if you think I should continue as it is quite out there. This story will also be published in the crossover section, I just haven't gotten there yet :)

In order to make this story work Addison is a few years younger then she would be on the show.

Bold and italics indicate Jo's thoughts.

Please leave me a review if you can, I'm really excited to hear what you all think.

Sending you all lots of love and happiness!

 **Chapter one- 25th January 2018**

 **Chapter one plot-** Jo and Alex head down to LA to begin fertility treatment.

"I've never been to LA before," Jo smiles as she and Alex take their seats onboard Delta Airlines flight 2882 from Seattle to LA.

 ** _Wow, this plane is not very full. It's actually quite empty. Why would someone not want to trade in the bleak and gloomy weather of Seattle for the sunshine that's in LA?_**

"Babe, you do remember that we're not going for fun, right?" Alex asks.

 _'Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Shane and I'm your chief flight attendant. On behalf of Captain Jane Wallace and the entire flight crew, welcome aboard Delta Airlines flight 2882, a non-stop service from Seattle Washington to LA. Our flight time will be of 2 hours and 40 minutes'_

Jo looks over at Alex, "I know that. We are coming to hopefully throw a baby inside of my uterus. That's the number one goal," Jo replies smiling.

 _'At this time, make sure your seats and tray tables are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to 'airplane' mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Thank you'_

"But that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun and head down to the beach and do some sightseeing in the process. If I'm going to go through the IVF process for a millionth time then I need to have some fun while we're doing it," Jo replies.

"Okay. That's fair, I'm sorry," Alex replies. He places a comforting hand on her shoulder and then they kiss.

"I can't wait to see our little baby. To hug it and to hold it and to just be pregnant with it. And I know that coming to LA is a long shot, especially with the clinical trial only being that, a clinical trial. But it's a shot right?" Jo asks hopeful. She and Alex had been trying to get pregnant for four and a half without any success.

"It's a shot. That's right. And Jake is going to do the best to get you pregnant," Alex says. He shakes his head, "gee, that sounds a bit creepy doesn't?" Alex laughs.

"Yeah, when you put it that way it does. But your only letting another man get your girlfriend pregnant using your sperm," Jo replies casually.

"Oh, gross Jo!" Alex replies. Jo gives a little chuckle.

 ** _Okay, he's right. It is very gross when I put it that way. But it's also true. Somebody else was hopefully getting me pregnant using Alex's sperm._**

"What! It's true though," she replies.

"But when you put it that way it really works wonders for my ego," Alex replies.

"Your ego? Really? It's not your sperm that's the problem it's me. I'm the one that can't get pregnant. I'm the one that has to go through failed attempt after failed attempt. How do you think my Ego feels failing to do the one thing that a woman's body is designed to do, reproduce?" Jo asks sadly.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you. And I know that you feel like your failing. But your not Jo. For some people the road to parenthood is just a little harder then others," Alex replies.

 ** _Hard. The constant negative pregnancy results, the constant disappoint, and feeling of failure when the doctors tell us that the egg didn't take. It's beyond hard for both of us, but I think Alex knows that it hits me just that little bit harder because it's my body._**

 _'Flight attendants and Cabin Crew, please prepare for gate departure'_

"But if this works and you fall pregnant Addison is the best there is and she'll help ensure that you have a healthy pregnancy," Alex explains.

"Addison? That's Addison Montgomery, Derek's ex-wife right?" Jo asks.

"Yes," Alex replies as the plane begins to Taxi out onto the runway.

 _'Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to direct your attention to the television monitors. We will be showing our safety demonstration and would like the next few minutes of your complete attention'_

Alex and Jo turn their attention to the TV screen of the entertainment system located in the back of the seat in front of them.

 _'You will find this and all the other safety information in the card located in the seat pocket in front of you. We strongly suggest you read it before take-off. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask one of our crew members. We wish you all an enjoyable flight'_

"Alright, let's get this flight over with," Jo says as she buckles her seat belt.

 _'Cabin crew, please prepare the cabin for take off'_

"Are you ready?" Alex asks Jo.

"I hate flying, so I'm not ready for that. But I am so ready to be pregnant. So, let's get this show on the road," Jo replies.

"Let's do it," Alex says as he grabs ahold of Jo hand tightly, in the preparation for take off. "Let's go get pregnant," he grins.

 **Scene break - Scene break**

 ** _Wow, look at this place. Oceanside wellness. It even looks peaceful and beautiful. So so beautiful. Maybe it's just the scenery of the beach and the palm trees, but I even feel more at peace and less stressed out with the clinical trial just by being here._**

"Alright, are you ready?" Alex asks as he and Jo stand out in front of Oceanside Wellness.

"I'm ready, let's do this," Jo smiles as she breathes in and out deeply. Alex grabs hold on Jo's hand and they walk inside the building.

 ** _Wow, it's even stunning inside... Just look at it all. It's so warm, so homely. The paint colours, the decor, the furniture... It's like it's all magic and it's taken the stress away._**

"This place looks amazing!" Jo says stunned as they stand on the main floor reception. "I feel like I'm at home," Jo continues.

"Everybody here has certainly made it into a home," Alex replies as he takes in his surroundings.

"So, tell me about Addison. What's she like?" Jo asks curiously. She wraps her arm around Alex's and hold his hand.

"Well I'm a qualified OBJYN, neonatal Surgeon, Foetal Surgeon, medical geneticist, co founder and director of Oceanside wellness, lover of LA, kind, generous, intelligent, very well respected, and overall just a very wonderful person," Addison smiles as she walks up to the couple.

Alex gives a chuckle as the red head approaches them, "Hi Addison," Alex says.

"Alex, hi," Addison smiles as she shakes his hand.

"Hey Addison," Jo smiles.

"And you must be Josephine," Addison smiles. Addison extends her hand and the pair shake.

"That's me. And please, call me Jo," Jo replies smiling.

 ** _Wow, she is beautiful. And Insanely tall._**

"Pleased to meet you," Addison smiles as she shakes Jo's hand. "Alright, let's take you both up to see Jake," Addison smiles. Addison didn't know what it was, but somehow Jo reminded her of somebody she knew, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it sent chills down her spine.

"Jake, he's your husband, right?" Jo asks curiously as they walk over to the lift. Addison presses the button and they begin to wait for it.

"Yes he is," Addison replies.

"And how long have you been together for?" She asks as they get onto the lift. Addison presses the button for floor five.

"Jo, don't you think that's a little personal?" Alex questions as he looks at his girlfriend.

"Sorry. I'm nervous. And I ask a lot of questions when I'm nervous. And I blurt. I blurt out a lot of things. Although I am very good at blurting out without being nervous, it's just I do it more when I'm nervous. I also ramble. I ramble all the time Much like I'm doing now. Sorry again," she says rambling.

 ** _Jo, calm down the weird factor. You're nervous, I know. But geez girl, tone it down just a notch..._**

"It's fine. I get it. It's been a long road for you guys; four and a half years. It's not easy," Addison replies.

"So, in an attempted to calm my nerves, please, spill. I'll take whatever you'll give me," Jo smiles. "See, that's the blurting thing," Jo adds.

"Well Jake and I are married. We've been married for 6 years this year and we have an adopted son, Henry. He's 7 this year," Addison smiles. She reaches into her pocket and grabs out a photo of him.

"Oh gosh, he's so cute," Jo gasps, "it's he cute Alex?" Jo gushes she she looks up at Alex.

"He's adorable," Alex replies smiling just as the lift reaches level four. The group walk out of the lift and Addison leads them down to Jakes office.

"Jake, this is Josephine Wilson and Alex Karev," Addison says as they walk into the office.

"Pleased to meet you both," he smiles. He gets up from behind his desk and walks over and shakes their hands.

"Are you ready to get started?" He asks.

Alex looks over at Jo and Jo nods her head, "Let's do it," Alex smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Chapter two plot- Addison begins to suspect that Jo is her daughter**

 **Two weeks later- 8th of February 2018**

"How did Jo go today?" Addison asks Jake as they sit at the dinner table. It was late evening and the pair were having a guilty pleasure dessert after putting Henry to sleep.

"She is a real trouper. It's going to be a long road and she knows that this is just the start of it all," Jake replies.

"And how's Alex coping?" Addison asks.

"He's doing a great job at supporting her. She could not have asked for a better support network," Jake replies. He takes a mouthful of his dessert.

"She's lucky. She got one of the few guys in this world that don't suck," Addison replies. Jake raises his eyebrow, "well I mean, he did suck big time when I knew him. He was the most arrogant jerk I'd ever met in my life. But he's changed now. He's somehow changed into this better person," Addison exclaims.

"Well she is very lucky. As are you," Jake points out.

"I know," Addison grins. Jake picks up his bowl and also takes her bowl and takes them over to the sink before returning to the table to sit down.

"You know, you've been quite distracted these past couple of weeks ever since Jo and Alex arrived. Is there something on your mind?" He asks curiously.

She takes a deep breath,"do you remember the story I told you about when I was 17 and I had a baby?" Addison asks curiously.

"Of course I remember. You gave her up for adoption," Jake replies.

"I think that Jo might be my daughter," Addison says as she breathe in and out deeply.

Jake pauses for a moment, "but you said that you called your daughter Brooke. She was adopted by the Hendersons. Her name was Brooke Elizabeth Grace Henderson," Jake replies.

"No, no, your right. I did. Which is why this sounds crazy, right?" Addison asks looking for some sense of reassurance.

"It is, it's very crazy," Jake agrees.

"But what if she changed her name?"Addison asks.

"Why would she do that?" Jake asks confused.

"I...I... I don't know," she replies. Jake gives her a look. "No, you're right it's crazy," Addison sighs. But what Jake didn't know was that today Addison had her blood drawn and it was currently being tested against Jo's.

 **The next day**

"Dr Montgomery, nice to see you again," Lab technician Sam Winter says as he notices Addison walking over to his Lab counter.

"Sam, do you have the results of the bloods I put in yesterday? I'm kind of hoping that you do, they were quite urgent," Addison says urgently.

"I do have them. I put a rush on them," he replies.

"You're a lifesaver," Addison smiles as he looks through his files and pulls out Addison's. He hands them over to Addison.

"It's a match, who ever this woman is, she shares half of your DNA. She's your daughter," Sam states.

"How did you know that's what I was looking for?" Addison asks shocked.

"Addie, I've known you since you were 10 years old my darling. And when you gave this to me wanting me to test your blood against hers it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out," Sam states.

"I don't know what to do," Addison states.

"Follow your heart. I know your heart is what lead you to giving her up, but I also know that your heart longed for the chance to meet and have a relationship with your daughter. You just need to figure out what your heart wants more," Sam replies.

Addison nods her head firmly before walking away. What did her heart want? She had no idea what to do...

 **Scene break - Scene break**

"Addison, Addison!" Jo calls out as she rushes over to Addison, who was walking in the hallway of Oceanside wellness with Charlotte.

"Hey Jo," Addison says as Jo stops next to them.

"Charlotte right?" Jo asks. Charlotte nods her head. "Hi," Jo adds.

"Hi," Charlotte replies with her thick accent running strong. "How are you feeling?" Charlotte asks curiously.

"I'm okay. We get some rest results this afternoon so I'm quite anxious," Jo replies.

"Just try not to think about it. The stress will drive you crazy," Charlotte replies.

Jo nods her head and smiles. "Addison, I want to say thank you for lending us your car this morning," Jo says as she pulls the keys out of her pocket. She passes them to Addison.

"No problem. How was the beach?" Addison asks smiling.

"It was amazing. It felt good to just be able to get to a beach, let alone go for a swim, Seattle weather isn't exactly beach worthy," Jo replies.

"Trust me, I get it," Addison replies.

"Anyway. I've got to go. Alex and I have an appointment with Jake. Thanks again," Jo says before walking off.

"I can't believe that she's my daughter. What do I do?" Addison asks Charlotte helplessly.

"I think that you need to tell her. You gave her up for adoption, it's not like you left her on the street," Charlotte explains.

"Doesn't it feel like overstepping? I'm her mother but I'm not her real mother," Addison says.

"This is something she should have her mother for and have you ever heard her mention her mother?" Charlotte asks.

"No," Addison sighs. "I never thought I'd see her again, you know. I look at Henry and the thought of somebody else trying to be his mother, even Judi, isn't something I want to comprehend," Addison explains.

"To me it doesn't sound like she has a mother," Charlotte replies. She places her hand on Addison's shoulder before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three-**

 **Chapter three plot-** Alex and Jo finally receive some answers on their infertility journey.

 **That afternoon**

"Jo, Alex, take a seat," Jake says as he leads the couple into his office. "I have all of your test results back," Jake states as he takes a seat and opens Jo and Alex's file.

 _ **My palms are sweaty in anticipation. Ahh! I just want to know that everything is okay, that I'm not doing something wrong to cause this.**_

"Now, I know that you had most of these tests done back in Seattle, but seeing as it had been 6 months since you've had them, I am really glad that you were open to having them done again. And I'm really glad that we did," Jake starts.

 ** _Oh no, it sounds like something wrong... Please just tell me that everything is okay..._**

"Is everything okay?" Jo asks concerned. She reaches over and grabs Alex's hand and she feels herself squeezing it tighter and tighter.

"Alex, everything is great on your side. Your swimmers can swim," Jake states.

 ** _Well Alex will be relieved that it's not him... That means it's gotta be all me..._**

"And me?" Jo asks.

"While all the tests that you had done at Seattle came back as the same, I also ran an additional test for Natural killer cell activity," Jake begins.

"And is everything okay?" Jo prompts.

 ** _Oh god, this doesn't sound good. Jo, that was a stupid question. He wouldn't make a point to say what test he ran if it wasn't good._**

"As you know, every organ in the body has natural killer cells that help your body fight off invasions such as infections or cancer. The Womb has the most of these cells and its job is to help with blood supply development to the baby and they help your body to recognise that foreign cells coming into the body from the father or egg donations are body-friendly. However, if you have a higher number than normal of these Natural killer cells, or they're more aggressive than is usual, they may attack rather than protect a pregnancy and cause a miscarriage. In some cases, high levels of NK cells can prevent implantation/pregnancy in the first place," Jake explains.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that my body is faulty and useless and that it's killing off the one thing that it's supposed to be able to do?" Jo asks harshly.

"Jo, you need to calm down. Don't you think you're over reacting just a little?" Alex asks.

 ** _Calm down? Seriously? I just found out that my body is freaking hostile. I'd like to see him calm down if they called his Swimmers broken?_**

"Overacting, no. I am not overreacting. It's true. All I want is a baby and my body is freaking useless to hostile to do it. Do you have any idea how horrible and unless that makes me feel?" She asks helplessly.

"Jo, I know it's hard and I get it, you must feel awful," Alex begins.

"No Alex, you have no idea how I feel! It's not your swimmers that's the problem, it's me. And I just keep letting you down over and over again. Every time I see a negative pregnancy test I see how disappointed you are. It's freaking hard to let you down month after month after month," Jo cries.

"It's not your fault Jo. For some people making a family together is just a little harder then others. And that makes the baby even more special and even more worth it," Alex says as he looks at her in the eyes.

"The good news is that there is a clinical trial using immunosuppressants," Jake states.

"How does that work?" Jo asks.

"During the implantation stage of IVF we will give you Prednisone and you will take this everyday for two weeks. If pregnancy is successful we will swap you over to IV immunoglobulin. You'll receive this everyday until you reach 10- 12 weeks, at which point we will start to ween you off it," Jake explains.

"Okay. Well, that's hopeful," Jo says nodding her head.

"Can you do the trial here?" Alex asks.

"I can. I'm registered with this trial. Now I'm going to explain the risks to you. It is a clinical trial so the risks are not all known to us yet. Should you both agree to do this trial then there's a hell of a lot of paperwork for it," Jake informs them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four-**

 **Chapter four plot-** Alex and Jo join Addison and Jake for dinner and Jo receives startling news.

 **Five weeks later**

Alex and Jo stand out the front of Addison and Jake's LA house with the wind blowing in every direction. They hear the turn of the key and the front door opens to revel Addison.

"Come in, come in," she exclaims to her house guests.

Alex and Jo smile and they enter the house.

 _ **Wow, oh my gosh. This house is amazing. It is decorated with such class, I'm jealous...**_

"Babe, this makes our house look like crap," Jo remarks laughing as she looks around the place.

"Totally," Alex says agreeing.

"Trust me, this was an interior designer, not me," Addison replies with a smile.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better. We decorated our house with one trip to target," Jo laughs.

 ** _Mmm, this house smells absolutely divine. It smells like wine and steak and aromas I'm not even sure of._**

"Jake's just outside cooking the steaks," Addison says as she leads the couple outside. Jake greats his guests before continuing to cook the steaks.

Addison hands Alex and bear and gives Jo a sparkling water. Addison pours herself a glass of red wine.

 ** _Wow, this view is stunning. I could get used to this, all the sea breezes and the sounds of the waves crashing._**

Addison, Jo and Alex all head over to the table that was located at the centre of the deck and sit down. A moment later Jake brings over a plate that was filled with juicy steaks.

"Wow, this looks Devine, thank you," Jo states.

"They look fantastic," Alex replies nodding his head in approval.

 **Scene break - Scene break**

"How are you both feeling? Tomorrows the big day right?" Addison questions as they all sit on the outdoor lounge seating that was set up on the deck.

"Anxious. I'm just ready to find out if I'm pregnant or not. I can't explain it, but this time I just feel different, I feel pregnant, you know? And I don't know if it's the change of scenery or what, but I just feel pregnant," Jo explains.

"Well, I hope that Alex has been Slaving away over you," Jake states.

"Happy wife equals happy life, right?" Alex grins.

 ** _It's great to hear him call me his wife, even if it's not official..._**

"Wife? Oh my gosh, I didn't realise that you were married," Addison exclaims. She takes a sip of her wine.

"Oh, sorry, we're not. I just call Jo my Wife because we've been together for 6 years now," Alex explains.

"Aw, that is so cute," Addison replies.

"We are post it on the wall married though aren't we hon," Jo grins as she looks at Alex like a love struck teenager.

"Ah, you pulled a McDreamy and Meredith Grey," Addison laughs.

 ** _Hm, I guess we did. They were post it married for a while before they get legally married. But the difference is that I don't know if Alex and I can ever be legally married..._**

"You call your ex- husband by McDreamy?" Jo asks shocked and a little confused.

"It's weird, I know," Addison laughs.

"It's totally weird," Jo laughs.

"But once you hop on the McDreamy train you can't stop," she laughs.

"Boy, does everybody back at Grey Sloan know that. The whole McDreamy, McLife, McEverything is still going on," Alex laughs.

"So why don't you guys get properly married?" Addison asks curiously.

 ** _Now boy, isn't that a long story..._**

"Jo's already married actually," Alex replies casually.

 ** _Wow Alex, you said that so casually. Now I feel kinda awkward..._**

"Oh, okay, wow," Addison exclaims. "I um.. I didn't see that one coming," she adds.

"We are estranged. I left him and that was the best thing that I have ever done, so it's not like I'm cheating on him or anything. I meet him when I was 17 years old and because I was legally emancipated we got married that year when I was still only 17. That was the worst decision I have ever made and that once choice almost killed me. He was verbally, emotionally and physically abusive to me and he put me in the hospital. So after four years of marriage I ran away from him and I changed my name," Jo says strongly.

Alex looks over and Jo and he grabs her hand.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that. I can't imagine what you went through," Addison says in shock. She was truly stunned and didn't know what to say.

"I lived, I learnt, I got there in the end," Jo replies.

"I have something I need to tell you," Addison says.

"Okay, sure," Jo replies nodding her head.

"It may seem like a bit of a shock, and truth be told I don't even know if I should be telling you this. You might hate me for it..." Addison begins.

"Addison, is everything okay?" Alex asks confused.

"Jo, from the moment you arrived I've been distracted. There was just something about you that was so familiar and it send chills down my spine, in a good way that is," Addison says. She breaths in and out deeply.

"Okay..." Jo says trailing off.

"And so I did a blood test and as it turns out you're my biological daughter. I'm your mother," Addison says. She bites her bottom lip in anticipation of a response.

 ** _Wholly Cow..._**

"You're my mother? You're the entire reason I had a crappy childhood and spent my life in foster car?" Jo asks. The anger was building in her voice.

"Foster care? What, no. I gave you up for adoption. On the day you were born you were adopted by Lana and John Henderson. Your name was Brooke Elizabeth Grace Henderson," Addison explains.

 ** _I can't breathe.. This is all... It's too much..._**

"Excuse me for a moment," Jo says hyperventilating.

Jo gets up from the table and rushes over to the end of the deck and throws up. Alex goes to get up from his chair, however Addison places her hand on his wrist, "give her space," Addison says. Alex sits back down in his chair.

"Ew, gross, I slept with you," Alex exclaims, "that means I slept with my wife's mother," Alex says as he gets s shiver done his spine.

"I just told you that I'm Jo's mother and that's all you can think about?" Addison questions.

Jo composes herself and walks back over to the table and sits down.

 ** _I guess we need to talk about this... I mean it is the elephant in the room at the moment and it's not just going to walk away..._**

"Great, so two sets of parents didn't want me. That's great to know," Jo says as she tries to compose herself.

"Jo, it wasn't like that. Your father and I wanted you, we did..." Addison begins.

"My father? And who would that be exactly?" Jo interrupts quite harshly.

Addison breaths in and out deeply and pauses before answering Jo's question, "Derek shepherd," she says.

 ** _Wholly cow. I don't know what to say, what to think. This is all too much..._**

Jo pauses for a moment, "And that would make Meredith Grey my Stepmother, gee, this just keeps getting better and better," she says sarcastically.

"Derek and I wanted to keep you, but at 17 years old we couldn't give you the life you deserved. Even at 17 we knew that. So as hard as it was we decided to give you up, so that you could have a better life. So we found parents for you and settled on a closed adoption," Addison explains.

"Yeah, and look how great that turned out for me. I was ditched at a fire station when I was two weeks old. I grew up in over 20 different foster homes and at 16 I lived out of my car. I didn't have the great life you thought I'd have. It was shit," Jo says bluntly.

 ** _That wasn't too harsh was it? No, no, I needed to get it off my chest._**

"Jo, I am so sorry that you didn't have the life that we wanted you to have. But your father and I, we didn't know. It was a closed adoption, we relinquished our rights to know anything about you the moment we signed the adoption papers. I wish I could have been there for you, but I can't change the past. Giving you up will always be one of the biggest regrets of my life and initial that Derek and I could of given you a great life. And I know it's a little late now, but if you'd give me a chance, I'd really like to be your mother," Addison says. She gives a warm smile.

I've always wanted a mother, somebody to help me and to guide me to make the right choices. Somebody to love me and support me. It's all I ever wanted as a child and I know that I'm an adult now, buts it's still something I very much would like to have... And a father, I'd love to have a father...

Jo takes a deep breath in, "Okay," Jo says smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **Hey guys, so this is the last chapter of this story that I have fully written, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. My guess is a few weeks, but you never know. :)**

 **please enjoy and thank you for all the reviews so far. I love reading them :)**

 **Plots of love and happiness coming your way!**

 **Chapter five plot-** Addison breaks the news of their daughter to Derek and Jo and Alex receive possibly life changing news.

 **The next day**

"I found our daughter," Addison says as she sits on her deck chair watching the sun rise. She breaths in and out deeply and waits for a response as the wind blows her red hair around.

"Our daughter?" Derek asks surprised. He places the tablet down at the nurses station and becomes more attentive of the early morning phone call.

"Yeah, the one we gave up at 17," Addison reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're talking about. But how? How did you find her?" Derek asks shocked.

"She showed up here seeking fertility treatment with her boyfriend. I had this feeling... I can't explain it, but I just felt connected to her, you know? So I ran her blood against mine and it was her," Addison explains.

"What's she look like? Is she okay? Does she want to meet me? Should I come down?" Derek asks spitting questions out at Addison.

"You already know her Derek. Our daughter changed her name and her name is now Josephine. Josephine Wilson," Addison says. Derek doesn't say anything, instead he covers his mouth in shock.

"Derek! Derek!" Meredith calls out.

"I um... I have to go," Derek says quickly.

"Oh... Um..." Addison says as Derek hangs up the phone.

"Who was that hon?" Meredith asks as she walks over to him.

"It was Addison," Derek replies still in shock.

"Addison? How's LA treating her? She has a son now, Henry, right?" Meredith asks.

Derek turns around and faces Meredith, "are you okay?" She asks as she sees the look of utter shock plastered over his face.

"Addison found our daughter," Derek replies.

"Oh, okay. The daughter that you guys had at 17, right?" Meredith questions.

"Yeah... It's um... It's Jo," Derek says.

"Jo? As in Jo Wilson?" Meredith questions.

Derek nods his head, "oh my god," she gasps.

 **A few hours later**

 **In LA**

"Just tell us, please. I don't want to wait any longer. Am I pregnant?" Jo questions as she and Alex sit in Jake's office. Jo grabs Alex's hand and grasps it tightly.

 ** _I can't believe that this is it. We've done this so many times before so why am I so much more nervous this time?_**

"Jo, your blood results show that your HGC levels are elevated. Congratulations, you're pregnant," Jake says with a smile. Alex and Jo both look over at each other and smile. Alex and Jo lean into each other and kiss.

"What happens now?" Jo asks.

"We will schedule an appointment at 6 weeks. It will be an external ultrasound and will enable us to see how many babies you are carrying. I will prescribe you some pre natal vitamins to aid Foetal development. Starting today you will receive IV immunoglobulin here every day until the 10-12 week mark when I'll start to ween your body off it. Now the implantation happened two weeks ago, meaning you are now currently two weeks pregnant...," Jake says. He continues to go through the precautions for Jo to take to ensure a healthy and successful pregnancy.

 **Meanwhile in Seattle**

"So Jo Wilson, as in Alex's post on the wall wife, is your daughter, is my step daughter?" Meredith asks as she and Derek sit in the attending's lounge of Seattle Grace Mercy West as they both tried to comprehend the news.

Derek swallows hard, "yes," he replies.

"Okay... Okay," Meredith says as she tries not to freak out too much. "What do we do?" She asks.

"I don't know," Derek replies honestly.

Meredith turns and faces Derek, "What do you mean you don't know? You freaking have to know, she's your daughter," Meredith states a mater of factly.

"Well it's not like I knew that she was going to be Jo. The news blindsided me and much as it did you. I mean, I'm not technically her father," Derek replies defensively.

"Derek?" Meredith questions.

"Yes?" He asks slowly.

"She didn't have a father growing up. She was left at a fire station when she was two weeks old and grew up in the foster care system..." Meredith says. Derek install knew what she was trying to ask her and that was if he and Addison left her there.

"We didn't leave her there Mer. She was adopted out at birth in a closed adoption," Derek replies.

"Oh good," Meredith says as she breaths a sigh of relief, "I would of hated to of married a baby abandoner," she says frankly.

Meredith and Derek sit in silence for a few moments before Meredith speaks up, "wasn't your daughter called Brooke?" She questions confused.

"Her name was Brooke Elizabeth Grace Henderson. Addison said she changed it, I don't know why. We thought it was beautiful, but maybe be she didn't like it?" Derek muses.

"You should call her," Meredith prompts.

"I don't know what Addison has told her. Does she know that I'm her father? Or does she just know that Addison is her mother?" Derek questions.

"Well then you need to call Addison to clarify," Meredith suggests.

"I've just realised how little I know about her. She's been here for nearly five years and all I know is that she had a crappy childhood in foster homes. She's Alex's wife..." Derek begins.

"Alex's post it on the wall wife. They're not actually married yet," Meredith interjects.

"I still hardly know her and I've only just noticed that," Derek states.

"Well, she was a Paediatric surgical resident. It's not like she related through your service," Meredith replies.

"I guess so," Derek replies.

"That means that Zola, Bailey and Ellis have another sibling. And once she's pregnant you're going to be a grandpa," Meredith laughs.

"Shut up," Derek says with a grin.

"Grandpa, grandpa, grandpa," Meredith says playfully. "You better get used to hearing it. Because once their baby leans how to talk that's all you'll be hearing," she laughs.

"And you're going to be their encouraging it aren't you?" He asks.

"You bet... Grandpa," she laughs


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six-**

**Hi all! I'm so very sorry that this has taken so long, but I really needed to take a Hatius from writing this story as I had no ideas and had gotten distracted on a few other writing ventures.**

 **But any way if you are still out there and following this, here it is and I hope that you all enjoy it. Much love**

 **Chapter six plot-** Addison and Jo spend some time bonding as mother and daughter. Word gets around Grey Sloan that Jo is Derek's daughter.

 **Three weeks later**

 **April 6th 2018**

**5 weeks pregnant**

Jo walks up to Addison's front porch and knocks on her front door. She waits a few moments before Addison opens her front door. "Hey Jo, come in," Addison smiles. Addison opens her arms for a hug and Jo gives her a hug. They walk into the kitchen of Addison's house and sits on the breakfast bar stools.

"So, this mother daughter bonding day... Did you have any ideas of what you'd like to do?" Addison asks curiously.

"I was hoping that we might be able to go look at some baby shops?" Jo asks hopeful. Addison gasps. "You think it's a bad idea don't you? It's a bad idea," Jo replies quickly.

"No, no. I'd love to go baby shopping with you. I just didn't expect you to ask me," Addison replies in shock.

"Of course I'd ask you. You're my mother... Well, developing into my mother," Jo smiles.

"We will have to pick Henry up from pre school on the way home, is that's okay?" Addison asks.

"Of course it is. I love the little guy" Jo smiles.

 _ **Oh Addison... if I had to describe you in one word the word I'd use is 'dream'. I could not of asked for a better mother in my life, even if I've only just started to get to know you. You are smart, you are caring, you are warm and radiate happiness. I am so glad that I get to know you and I'm so happy that my infertility journey lead me to you.**_ __

 **Scene break**

"She's Derek's daughter!" Maggie exclaims as she stands with Meredith in the attending's lounge as they get ready for the day.

"Shhh, keep it down. I don't want the whole world to hear," Meredith says as she puts her right index finger over her lips

"I'm sorry, it's just... That means that she's your step daughter," Maggie adds.

"Who is who's step daughter?" Robbins asks as she enters the attending's lounge and heads to the coffee pot.

"Oh, Wilson is Meredith's step daughter," Maggie says without thinking.

"Oh my god, what? How? Is this an April's fools joke because last time I checked it wasn't April," Arizona replies confused.

"Maggie!" Meredith shuns. "I didn't want that to be common knowledge," she adds annoyed.

"Sorry," Maggie replies.

"Okay, I'm going to take that as it is true. How?" Arizona asks shocked.

"As it turns out the daughter that Addison and Derek had at 17 was Jo. Only that wasn't her name then. Somewhere along the line she changed it," Meredith replies.

"And did you know about that Derek and Addison had a daughter?" Arizona asks.

"Yes I knew. Only I didn't know that she was Jo, and he didn't know that for that matter. That part is new for all of us," Meredith replies.

"What's new?" Amelia asks casually as she walks into the attending's lounge.

"That's Jo's Addison and Derek's daughter," Arizona says without thinking.

"Robbins!" Meredith shuns.

"Sorry," she replies.

"Great, now somebody else knows. Do me a favour, if somebody else walks in on the conversation and asks what's going on just say, um, I don't know, nothing!" Meredith says.

"Woah, that's a shocker. And it's only a shocker because Addie and Derek didn't call their child Josephine. They called her Brooke," Amelia states.

"Somewhere along the line she changed her name," Meredith states. "Wait a second, you knew?" Meredith says shocked.

"Of course I knew. I'm his sister. And a very nosey one at that," Amelia states. "And Addie is pretty much my sister. We have no secrets. She was the first person I told when I had sex for the first time," she grins.

"Well... this was nice for awhile," Maggie says awkwardly.

"I don't know why I'm so shocked by the fact that you knew but I am. However, please, the fact remains that I don't want anybody else to know about this," Meredith begs.

"So, is she pregnant? If she is that will make Derek a grandfather. And I'm going to have fun with that," Amelia scoffs.

"I don't know if she's pregnant yet. And you won't be the only one making fun of him for that," Meredith states.

"That will make you a grandmother!" Maggie says.

"No, no it won't. I'll be Aunty Meredith. Let's not forget that I'm not related to her in any blood way," Meredith replies. "Now, please, don't tell anybody else," Meredith begs.

"Sorry, I can't make promises I can't keep," Amelia replies with a grin before leaving.

"Amelia!" Meredith calls out annoyed.

 **Meanwhile In LA**

"Wow, I had no idea that a baby would need so much stuff. She or he isn't even born and the baby has more stuff then I can poke a stick at," Jo laughs and Addison laughs back. "I'm serious. This baby has more then I ever had as a kid and he or she is smaller then the size of a grape," Jo laughs as they walk through the isle's of the baby shop. As they do they write down everything that the baby would need.

"Babies do need a lot. I remember when I had Henry. I was in Shock and I'd been trying to have a baby for a very long time too," Addison smiles.

"Of course some of the things on the list I don't actually need to have..." Jo begins sounding guilty.

Addison and Jo stop walking and Addison turns around and looks at Jo. "You're right. You don't need them. They are a luxury but they make things a lot easier, and, you can afford them. So no, don't do that. Don't feel guilty. You have both tried so long to make become parents and the reality is that you both might never do this again. So, make the most of it while you can," Addison orders.

"You're right. Alex and I might never get a chance to do this again. In fact, we probably won't. This treatment won't exactly be easy on my body. It's already wrecked from all the hormone treatments in the past and our only good Embryo is currently inside me and they were very lucky to get that one," Jo replies. "But, we can't buy anything today. I want to show Alex first," Jo says.

"Of course. I wasn't expecting to buy things today," Addison replies with a smile. They begin to walk again before Jo stops in the isle. Addison stops and looks back at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jo asks curiously

"Sure," Addison replies.

"If you had of known I was abandoned, would you of taken me?" Jo asks.

Addison takes a deep breath, "I don't know what teenage Addison and Derek would of done. I would like to think that we would have. But the reality is that we'd never know. But Derek and I gave you up for adoption because we wanted to give you a better life. But I know that we could have given you a better life then the one you had, so yes. I'd like to think that we would of," Addison replies honestly.

Jo smiles and nods her head and the pair continues to do some shopping.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven-**

**Chapter seven plot-** Derek and Meredith head down to LA and Alex and Jo discover some shocking news about their pregnancy.

 **One week later**

**April 13th 2018**

**6 weeks pregnant**

"So tell me again, why are Derek and Mer visiting?" Alex as he and Jo wait in the domestic arrivals lounge at LAX airport. They were expecting to see Meredith and Derek any minute now.

"They want to get to know me," Jo replies.

"But they already know you Jo," Alex replies puzzled.

"They know me as Dr Wilson. They want to get to know me as a daughter," Jo replies.

"We've got our first scan today. They're technically your parents. Are they gonna come?" Alex asks curiously.

"No. That moment is just between you and me... And Addison," Jo says awkwardly.

"Babe,Addison is your mother. If she's there then Derek might feel left out," Alex says.

"But she's also my OB. She is in there not as my mother, but as the medical professional that is ensuring I have a healthy pregnancy and a healthy baby," Jo reminds Alex. Jo grand a hold of Alex's hands. "And I just feel weird about having them in the room for such an intimate moment. I mean, this is our first child and given our fertility problems this quite possibly could be our only baby, which is just sad to even think about. I want it to be a private moment... one for just us to cherish forever," Jo smiles.

"Maybe we can have everybody over for dinner tonight to celebrate?" Alex suggests.

 _ **We've been staying at Addison's for the past week, I don't really think we can invite people over without asking her.**_ __

"We're going to invite Addison's ex- husband and his new wife to her house for dinner?" Jo quires.

"Well, when you put it that way it doesn't sound so nice, but I honestly don't think there is any bad blood between them. They split up a very long time ago and they've both moved on. Addison with Jake and Derek with Meredith. Addison has come back to work on cases more times then I can count," Alex replies. She gives him a smile.

"Ask Addison, make sure it's okay. If it is 7pm suits me perfectly," Jo replies with a smile.

"Wilson, Alex!" Derek calls out as he notices the two of them sitting in the arrivals lounge.

 _ **Wilson? Really?**_ __

"Don't call her Wilson, she's your daughter," Meredith says as she nudges Derek in the side.

"Right," he says nodding his head. Jo and Alex stand up and walk over and meet Meredith and Derek.

"Jo, hi," Derek says. He walks closer to Jo and awkwardly places his arms around her for a hug.

"Oh... um... okay," Jo says awkwardly as she attempts to embrace the hug. A moment later Derek breaks the hug and steps back and nods his head. Jo gives an awkward smile. "Good to see you," she says slowly.

"Well, that was fun to watch," Meredith chuckles.

"Jo and I have a scan in an hour, but we were thinking we could all have dinner with Addison, if that's okay with you both... and her," Alex says.

"Well that sounds lovely," Derek replies with a smile.

 **At the scan**

"So, Meredith and Derek got in this morning," Jo states casually as she lays down on the exam bed for her ultrasound. On Jo's right was Addison, who was warming up the ultrasound machine and on Jo's left say Alex, who was eagerly awaiting for the scan to begin.

"Ho was their flight?" Addison enquires.

"Bumpy, but the plane had no malfunctions and didn't crash so they are not complaining," Alex replies with a grin.

"Well, that's something then," Addison replies with a smile. "Now Jo, this is going to feel a little cold," Addison says pre warning Jo. Jo nods her head and Addison places a dollop of blue gel onto her stomach.

Jo looks over at Alex and smiles. He grabs a hold of Jo's hand and they turn to look at the screen.

 _ **I can't wait, I just can't wait to meet out baby... the baby that we tried so hard to have, a baby that we are going to love so much and a baby who has this incredible family around him or her. This baby is truly a miracle.**_ __

Addison moves the Doppler around Jo's stomach and Jo and Alex watch as her eyes grow wide.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" Jo asking panicking.

"No, no, nothing is wrong. That is if you don't want twins. If you don't want twins then there is something wrong," Addison smiles.

"Twins?" Jo asks shocked.

"There is baby A And there is baby B," Addison says as she points to the respective baby on the screen.

"Oh my," Alex says shocked as he looks over at Jo.

 _ **Oh my gosh, twins! That's going to be a handful. But we're only going to be doing this once. They are our miracle twins and I know that we'll savour every minute of it. Although, pushing two babies out of my vagina is seriously daunting.**_ __


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**Chapter eight plot-** Meredith and Derek, Jo and Alex, Addison and Jake all have dinner. Jo and Alex revel the possible names of their babies.

 **That night**

"Wow Addison, your house is amazing," Meredith compliments as she and Derek walk through the house. She had always pictured Addison to have great taste, and this all but confirmed it.

"It is, it's very lovely and homey," Derek adds.

"Thank you," Addison replies as she leads them out to the patio where Jake, Jo and Alex were sitting down at the table.

"Jake, this is Meredith and Derek. Derek, Meredith, this is Jake," Addison says as they all sit down.

"Pleased to meet you," Derek says as he extends his right hand to Jake.

"Likewise," Jake replies. "I'm going to start grilling," he announces.

"Where's Henry?" Meredith questions.

"Ah, He is at a friends house for a sleepover. It was arranged last weekend, before I knew you were coming. It's got nothing to do with the fact you're here. In fact, I really wish he was here to meet you," Addison Rambles.

"Addie, honey, it's okay," Jake says.

"Jake is right, It's okay," Meredith laughs.

 _ **Wow, so this is quite. Like, really quite. If it weren't for the sea breeze you'd be able to hear a pin drop.**_

"This is a little awkward hon," Jo whispers to Alex after a moment of silence between the group.

"Somebody needs to say something... break the ice you know," he whispers back. Jo nods her head?

 _ **Okay, so he's directing that to me. Well, here goes nothing.**_ __

"Is this weird? Me being your daughter?" Jo asks.

 _ **Wow Jo, he said ice breaker, he didn't ask you to melt a glacier...**_ __

"Um... well..." Derek stutters nervously. Meredith gives a chuckle.

"I mean, you've known me for the entirety of my medical career... that's seven years you've known me for and you had no idea I was your daughter. It's awkward for me finding out that I've known my father for seven years without even knowing it," Jo exclaims. "I've wanted a father my entire life... I wanted one so badly I made up like 15 different versions of one. A college professor, a plumber, a firefighter, a vet, a salesman, a paramedic, two mechanics, two teachers, a zoo keeper, a pilot and like three different kinds of doctors; a podiatrist, an ENT and a Neurosurgeon. Suddenly I don't feel so crazy now that I know that one of those fantasies was actually true," she laughs.

"Jo, I'm sorry for not being there for you. I know that you've been through some hard times in your like. It hasn't been the easiest growing up in foster car, living in your car, your husband and fertility. I wish I could have been there for you," Derek replies.

"Derek, it's not your fault. You didn't know I was your daughter... there was nothing you could have done. But you know now and you're here now and that is what matters," Jo says assertively while nodding her head.

"Well, we're all here now," Addison adds.

"This might sound weird, but I think I want you guys in the delivery room," Jo blurts out.

"Like watching you have the babies?" Derek queries.

 _ **Duh, what else would I mean? Watching somebody else give birth? Yes, of course me!**_ __

"It's weird, I I know. But it's probably the only time I'm going to do this and I want my family there," Jo explains.

"You shouldn't argue with a pregnant Woman," Meredith chuckles.

"I want you there to Mer. You'll be Nanny Meredith," Jo laughs.

Meredith's face turns from a smile to a shocked expression, "firstly, I'll be Aunty Meredith and secondly, I don't need to see the inside of your vagina Wilson," Meredith says blankly.

 _ **Wow, just come out and say it why don't you?**_ __

Alex laughs at the freaked out nature Of Meredith's face.

"You will both be there and that's that. I'm not the least bit phased about you seeing the inside of my vagina. I've had plenty of strangers look up there in these past years. I'm down with this," Jo exclaims. "And Addison, I want you and Jake to come up to Seattle for the birth and I want you to deliver the twins."

"I'd love too," Addison replies.

"Jake?" Jo prompts.

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss the party," he replies.

"Great, so it's settled. You'll all be in their delivery room," Jo smiles proudly. "But I want it known that you won't be throwing a party while I'm giving birth. That I will not be allowing," Jo adds sternly.

"Now that's certainly one way to get to know your child," Derek chuckles.

 _ **Well, I guess it is, but hey, there's no time like the present...**_

"Alex and I have names picked out. Would you guys like to hear them?" Jo offers.

"Wow, you guys are prepared. Names picked out and you don't even know what gender you're having," Derek laughs.

"We were ever that prepared were we?" Meredith laughs.

"No we certainly weren't," Derek replies.

"When I adopted Henry the instant I saw him, I just knew that he was a Henry. I don't know how to explain it... I just did," Addison admits.

"If we have boys we will call them Jacob Michael and Lucas Alexander. For Girls we've picked out Ellora Belle and Lilia Kate," Jo smiles.

"Beautiful," they all agreed.

"Dinner is ready," Jake announces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter ten**

Hi everybody! Okay, so this chapter has a huge time jump to Jo giving birth. I know that some of you might not want this, but I was truly stuck with where else I could take the story in between the point that it was at until we got to this point (does that even make sense?), so, I decided to skip to Jo giving birth.

I hope that you all enjoy the final chapter in 'in my own time'. I would like to thank everybody who left a review, followed, favourited or just read my story. It means the world to me.

Sending you all love and happiness,

Butterflysparkle97

 **Chapter ten plot-** everybody rallies around Jo as she gives birth

Jo sits in the living room of her and Alex's home. She stares at the clock and taps her fingers on the arm rest. She had been waiting, waiting and waiting for her water to break or just something to vaugly indicate that child birth would begin soon.

"How are you feeling?" Addison asks as she walks out of the kitchen with a plate containing a sandwich. In her left hand she held a glass of orange juice. She places it on the coffee table and sits down next to Jo.

"Pregnant. Overly pregnant. I feel like I should be feeling glamorous... after all that's how the movies make it out to be. But it's crappy and it sucks and all the movies should be sued," Jo vents.

 _ **I want these babies out of me and I want them out now. It's not too much to ask is it? I think not. Alex gets to be at the hospital doing cool surgeries while I'm stuck here waiting for these babies to take their sweet time coming out.**_

Addison gives a little chuckle. "We'll go for a walk around the block when Alex gets home from the hospital. It'll hopefully stimulate labour to begin," Addison replies.

"I can't believe that I'm only at 36 weeks. I've still got one week until my due date," she whines.

"36 weeks is perfectly okay for you to deliver, which is why we're trying to bring on labour. The twins are fully developed and healthy," Addison reminds Jo. Jo nods her head with a smile, and in a fraction of a second her face turns from happiness to fear. "Jo, Jo, what is it?" Addison asks concerned.

"I... I don't know what it's supposed to feel like when your water breaks, but I'm pretty sure it might feel like what I just felt," Jo says with fear ridden in her eyes.

"Okay, this is good. This is a great thing Jo. We've got the birthing pool set up in here already, it just needs to be filled. I'll call Alex and Jake and a Meredith and Derek and tell them to..."

"Tell them to get there Arses over here right now!" Jo orders.

"Yes Ma'am," Addison says while nodding her head vigorously.

 _ **Breathe Jo breathe, this is it. This is what we've been waiting for. I'm having the babies. It excites and terrifies me.**_

 **Scene break**

Alex rushes through the hallways of Grey Sloan Memorial. The news that Jo was in labour sent panic through his body. He did not want to miss the birth of the twins. And he rushes through the hallway he bumps into Meredith, who was on her way back from surgery. "Karev, why the rush? You nearly knocked me over," Meredith states.

"Jo's gone into labour. I need to get home right now," Alex says quickly.

"Okay, just breathe," Meredith instructs. Alex nods his head and takes deep breaths. "So home hey? Jo still set on a home water birth?" Meredith asks.

"Yes she is. Apparently thousands upon thousands of woman have done this before... some even in a barn, so there no reason for her not to be able to. I mean, I love the idea of a hospital birth and access to all of the drugs, but hey, I'm not the one giving birth," Alex blurts out.

Meredith gives a chuckle, "I'm going to get Derek then, I'll meet you over there."

 **24 hours later**

Jo sits hunched over in the birthing pool. 24 hours of labour had not been good to her and the stress was beginning to show in more ways then one. She was grasping onto Alex's right hand as he crouched down next to her. Sitting down on the lounge was Meredith and Derek while Jake was taking Jo's BP

"Oh god! It hurts!" She yells at the top of my lungs, "you did this too me Alexander Karev and mark my words, me you're going to pay!" Jo screams in agony.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he says. "Jo, you've been in active labour for 24 hours. You're in immense pain... there is no shame in heading to the hospital for pain relief," Alex says gently.

 _ **24 hours. I did not sign up for 24 hours of pain, but I'm sure as hell not heading to the hospital this late in the game.**_ __

Jo glares at him with what rendered a death stare. "I am not going to the hospital. I have gotten this far here, So I'm sure as hell going to finish it here!" She snaps.

"Alex, we can safely continue to deliver here for the three hours. If nothing progresses then we will have to consider a C-Section," Addison says.

"I don't want a c section, I don't," Jo begs.

"And we're going to do everything we can to avoid that. You are progressing quite well now and I'm going to check your cervix. My hope is that you're dilated enough to begin pushing," Addison says. She begins to check Jo.

"Ouch, Jo honey, that hurts," Alex says as he looks down at his now white hand.

"Well you try pushing two humans out of a tiny hole known as a vagina and we'll see how much pain you'll be in then," She snaps. "You are a big boy, you can take it!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," he says.

"Oh and for god sakes stop apologising," She say while still experiencing the contraction.

"Okay," he replies simply. The contraction slowly starts to ease and Jo breaths in and out deeply.

"The contractions are 20 seconds apart you are at 10cm and 100% effaced. We can start pushing in a moment," Addison confirms.

"Oh good, more pain," Jo says sarcastically.

"Ow! Why can't men give birth!" She yells as as yet another contraction comes on

"Your daughter has a good point Derek, it's not fair. Woman have to go through the pain of childbirth, so why can't men give birth too?" Meredith asks while pointing the finger at Derek.

"Because it's painful for us to see our loved ones give birth," he replies.

"Oh please Derek! That's the worst excuse ever! Be a man and think of a real one!" Jo yells through the contraction.

"You've been told," Jake laughs.

"And Jake, do something useful instead of wasting time standing there!" She yells.

"Now you've been told," Derek laughs.

"Ah, both of you, stop!" She yells directly.

 **Scene break**

Jo and Alex sit in the bedroom of their two story home. As they lean against the headboard of the bed they look down and smile at the precious new lives they held in their hands, all bundled in pink and white swaddles.

"We did it, I can't believe that we did it," Jo smiles in utter joy.

"You did it," Alex corrects her.

"You're right. I did do it. But you kinda helped too," She grins. She looks up at Alex and they kiss. "We fought so hard to make this happen and I'm so glad that we did. Because now we have this... this amazing family," She gushes.

 _ **I'm in love. I am in utter love. Not ever in a million years did I think I could love another human like this, but here I am loving two humans in a way I never dreamed possible.**_ __

"Seeing these two beautiful little girls makes it all worth it," he replies.

They hear a gentle knock on the door and after inviting them in the new family see Derek, Meredith, Addison and Jake enter the room.

"My my, you look like a beautiful family," Derek smiles.

"You do. Nobody would know how a hard you both fought to make this happen," Meredith adds.

"So, who is who?" Addison prompts.

"I'm holding Ellora Belle and Alex has Lilia Kate," Jo smiles.

The extended family continue to admire the two newest additions of the family, but most of all Alex and Jo couldn't believe that throughout the journey to create a family, that they had found one right under their noses.

 **Every family has a story to tell... welcome to ours**


End file.
